


Threads of Fate

by MrE42



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrE42/pseuds/MrE42
Summary: You are a humble citizen of Gotham. One day, the infamous Red Hood comes to ask you some questions and he never quite leaves. You grow accustom to the vigilante as you ignore your own power trying to tell you something.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. First year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, E here with another story! so this is actually a birthday gift for my good friend hains-mae (An amazing artist, go check her out on tumblr and insta). This first part is actually her gift last year and the second part is this year's gift (There's no summary for the next chapter). She asked for a reader x red hood story and here it is!   
> I hope you all have an amazing week. I will be trying to write my original story and post it sometime this/next week but we’ll see what happens. Stay safe, take care of yourself, for the love of all that is holy stay inside! wear masks! PLEASE!  
> E out, byeeeeeee!

He was coming tonight.

Probably only a few minutes away knowing him.

I could feel it in my bones, the anticipation gnawing at me uneasily, preventing any chance of getting a good night’s rest.

Okay, so I’m lying. This is Gotham after all. Nobody ever got a good night’s sleep in Gotham. Insomnia was par for the course for 90 percent of us.

I sigh heavily as the torrent downpour of the rain crashes against my windows relentlessly.

Threads of fate.

My superpower though it’s not as cool as than it sounds or useful. My mom coined the phase when I was a little kid and I kinda just went along it. Seems too much of a bother to change it now and frankly it’s not impressive when you got an alien lifeform flying around at the speed of sound living the next town over.

Still she swore I was special. I thought she was crazy but she’s mom.

What are you going to do but love her anyway?

There’s a soft groan as my dusty apartment settles against the harsh night air.

He’s here and he knows that I know despite his best attempts to remain stealthy. I mean to be fair he can’t hide from my eyes no matter how much he tries.

I take a sip of my tea and let the warmth fill my body, relaxing for the moment.

A thrum of thunder booms in my ears and a crack of lightning streaks across the sky, utterly blinding.

When my eyes readjust, there he is standing tall and menacingly like the drama queen he is.

Red Hood.

Yeah, _that_ Red Hood in _my_ apartment.

So many questions I bet. Same to be honest.

It started about a year ago when there was a nasty mugging near my apartment complex. I had been working at the time luckily but the news still caused more than a few of us to start carrying our keys between our knuckles and try to avoid eye contact with everyone. 

He says he was cleaning up the streets. I _know_ he was looking out for us, no matter how much he tries to deny it.

Jury’s still out with public opinion on Red Hood. Half the town wants him arrested and the other approves of his violent methods.

Everyone knew he was the second Robin, the wayward child of Batman at odds with his mentor.

I knew him as Jay.

I don’t think he meant to tell me. I don’t think he meant to stay long.

But he did and I let him in, out of morbid curiosity and no regard for my safety.

It was awkward at first, as typical of a normal citizen and a masked crime fighter in a room together but I guess he was lonely.

I mean I was lonely too so I can’t really blame him.

It was small things at first: Would you like some coffee? ****Local troublemakers, any dealers pushing on the street and where?**** Did you want to take off your jacket, it’s hot in here. ****Who was out of Arkham?****

Our little back and forths.

Then it got a bit more personal: ****How was work?**** Did you kill anyone today? ****Anyone bother you on the street?****

And before I knew it, he was checking up on me. Regularly. Once a month meetings became every other day.

Hence the whole standing in my apartment dramatically. He was probably waiting for the lightning.

I lazily gesture to the mug next to me, his favorite drink all nice and toasty for him.

He takes a seat, tension from his shoulders easing out of his body.

He doesn’t take off the mask of course. I think he regretted it after the first time.

But there was no taking back what I saw: A handsome face with a streak of white in his messy black hair and piercing blue eyes, lost and seeking.

The face of Jason Todd.

I cough loudly trying to get that image out of my head.

Didn’t work.

“So” I began, fiddling with my mug nervously “You okay? You were a little louder than usual. Practically shouting in my ear with that landing.”

He gives a playful chuckle filtered through the mask “You should’ve been asleep like you promised.”

I wave him off with a hand “I said I’d _try_ , not do. Besides, if I was, I’d never see you”

“I was personally trained by Batman himself. You wouldn’t be able to see me if you tried.”

“Yet” I flush, taking a sip of my coffee for the dramatic tension “I see you all the same.”

He laughed even louder.

“I guess I like bugging you” he admitted “Need to practice my barbs.”

“Your barbs as sharp as a butter knife.” I shot back playfully.

“At least I can cook without burning down the place.” 

I say nothing, ears bright pink as I drink deeply from my mug. I can practically hear his grin through that mask.

Jason Todd.

I didn’t grow up in Gotham but the first thing you learn is to keep track of the Wayne’s.

Bruce Wayne was the only real light in this godforsaken shithole. He likes to get drunk and was an idiot and never meet a healthy coping mechanism in his whole life but he’s our drunken idiotic mess and his biggest scandal was usually him accidentally setting a fire in his kitchen.

Of course Jason Todd was Bruce’s ward and he’s also Red Hood which means that’s as far as I’m willing to deduce.

Sometimes, it’s better to play dumb. Safer too.

We were the same age, Jason and I, yet he had gone through so much in such a short time.

I think that’s why he’s here. I think that’s why he’s lonely.

He was stubborn. He stuck to his guns and beliefs even when they cost him the only family’s he’s ever known.

He still loved them and I think they love him but that belief parts them.

I can’t exactly blame him for having a different set of standards: He grew up on the streets. He knew crime firsthand. Of course he knows how terrible it is.

“….Thank you….”

I snap out of my stupor.

“Wha?” I reply smartly.

He doesn’t move but I can feel his nervousness, his anxiety.

“Thank you” he whispers softly “For….this.”

“Thank you too.” I answer gently “This….this is nice.”

“Just a little”

I narrow my eyes” You’re smirking, aren’t you?”

The smooth features of his mask might be indifferent but the light heaving of shoulders? HE’S LAUGHING AT ME!

“You are such a jerk!” I playfully smack his arm.

He burst out with unrestrained laugh.

“That’s it” I cry, rising to my feet “I’mma kick your ass.”

His head tilts quizzically “Can you even lift anything?”

My hand reaches for a pillow “No mercy!”

“Oh no, I’m shaking in my boots.”

“You will be” I mutter darkly, lunging at him without warning.

Threads of Fate. The chord that ties two people together in destiny.

I see them everywhere. Ever since I was little. Red lines pulling at each other, scattered in all directions across endless miles. Soulmates searching for each other, hoping to close the distance one day.

And as my hand grips the pillow tightly, the bright red thread wrapped around my wrist since birth stretches only a few feet, its end wound tightly around his wrist as I chase him through my home.

My soulmate, my destiny who I am currently trying to murder with a pillow.

Life has a sense of humor. I’m still trying to figure out if I like it or not.


	2. Second year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since Red Hood came into your life and as you get used to his presence, it turns out he still has a few surprises up his sleeve.

“Romeo and Juliet? You’re so cliché that troupes are rolling their eyes at you.”

I shoot him a dirty glare “Says the guy that has Pride and Prejudice in his jacket pocket. Yeah yeah” I cut him off before he begins to throw out excuses “I know you say it’s thick enough to stop bullets but you’re not fooling me. You love some classic romance.”

“You’re no Lizzy Bennet” he grumbles behind his mask.

“And you no Mr. Darcy yet I tolerate you all the same.”

“It’s for my charming personality.”

“Certainly not for your face.” I playfully throw back “Smooth, featureless and red isn’t exactly my type.”

“I’m surprise you have a type given your lack of taste in books.”

I roll my eyes “Oh great now the former crime lord is giving me crap about my tastes in book.”

He rose his hands in surrender “Hey, that was my edgy phase.”

“Was? You’re still dressing like a goon from indie action film.”

“You kidding? Goons wish they looked this good.”

“I don’t think any respectable goon would shop at the thrift store.”

“Low blow. Low blow.”

I give the costumed vigilante a sideways smile as we settle into a comfortable silence.

It’s been about two years since Red Hood decided to intrude my quiet life (well as quiet as life could be in Gotham) and we have developed this strange friendship.

Every moment he wasn’t on patrol or at a briefing (coughfamilymeetingcough) he spent here. At first, I thought it was just him checking up on me like some overburdening mother worried their child couldn’t handle a minute in the backyard but I soon realized this became some sort of haven for him, a place for him to just exist. Not quite relax and let his guard down but just to be. No appearances of brutality to keep up, no disappointed glances from his estranged father figure. Just him picking on me because he’s a jerk.

But then again so am I.

I nervously glance at the red string tied snugly around my finger. It pulled off to the side though not too much further from me as its other end was wrapped around Red’s finger.

Strings of fate mom used to call it. My power to see the threads of destiny tying two people deeply together. At first I thought it was love or something junk like that but now I’m thinking maybe it just leads you to someone you need and someone that needs you back.

Or maybe it is love, what do I know? All I know about my power is it makes walking the streets harder than it needs to be. Ever see those old pictures of cities with powerlines just in every freaking direction? The strings are at least ten times worse than that! Luckily they’re not real? Well more an abstract concept that I see and not physical and you know what don’t worry about it.

“So” Red spoke up after a moment “Hungry?”

“After you insulting my taste in books?” I gave a fake pout “Starving. Oh shoot, I forgot to go to the store.”

Red chuckled “You didn’t forget, Penguin decided to try to extort it for protection money.”

“Oh” I blush in embarrassment “Right.”

“And you fell back asleep.”

I waved him off “Sometimes you just wake up, see the news and decide it’s not worth it.”

“I never get to sleep in.” Red rose to his feet “but honestly I’ve always had trouble sleeping.”

The nightmares. He mentioned it once in an off hand comment when he asked me why I toss and turn at loud noises. Gotham just does that too you. Eventually you learn to get ready to bolt at any loud noises over 190 decibels. Fun fact, that’s the noise level of a shotgun fired by your ear or a rocket taking off.

Or Joker laughing on the roof of your apartment building. Let me tell you, nothing’s louder than that madman. Thunder sounds like cats and dogs once you hear the Joker’s manic chuckle just a few feet away from you. One time years ago and I can still feel the chills run down my back whenever I think of it.

“So are you going to order pizza or what?” I asked quizzically “Since you’re aware I don’t have any in the fridge.”

I could practically hear the sarcasm dripping in every word out of his mouth as he held a bag of groceries aloft “I was trained by Batman. I’m always prepared.”

Batman. Whatever his relationship with the dark knight currently is, he always spoke of him with a soft, gentle voice. A quiet pride that out of everyone in the world, the Bat chose him. But with that pride was a hint of shame. Everyone knew Red Hood hadn’t exactly made it easy on the old bat and while Hoodie was changing his ways, there was still some friction between them.

I didn’t say anything though. No point. He knew where he stood with his father figure and bringing it up would just make him sully. Besides I was way too curious to know how good of a cook he was.

I marveled in an awe silence as he expertly placed the various ingredients across my messy counter. He chuckled to himself as he cleared it to make space for dinner. I could feel my cheeks burn.

Watching him was oddly mesmerizing: His movements were precise yet graceful for someone with his build. He glided across the floor effortlessly, smoothly dicing whatever he brought one moment then by the time I blinked, he was warming up the frying pan by the stove.

Soon an incredible smell filled the air while the sizzling of meat practically had me drooling.

“Your chin.” Red motioned to my lip with a spatula. I brought up my hand and flinched at how moist it was. Okay so it _was_ drool. Sue me! You’d be drooling too if you had to deal with waiting for whatever heavenly meal he was cooking, okay?

Desperate to change the subject, I piped up “Should be I concern how well you handle that knife?”

He gave a casual wave with said instrument “I hold the power of destruction and creation in my hand.”

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Red coughed loudly “I’ve trained with various weapons knives included. You’d be surprised how much overlap happens between cooking and weapons handling.”

“Right. Sure. That’s a totally normal statement.”

“What about me” He gestured to himself “Is normal?”

“Fair point.” I conceded.

* * *

“Am I forgiven?”

I grumbled a half answer as I tried not to let on how delicious this meal was. I don’t make the best money and let me tell you before this the fanciest thing I ever ate was some overpriced pasta from some restaurant chain. This easily beat anything I have ever tasted except mom’s cooking but I hadn’t had that in years.

Red snorted, his voice smooth and melodic not filtered through some robotic alternation. I didn’t really had a dining room or a dinner table so we sat comfortably on my couch, tv playing some nonsense in the background as we both took in the sight of the city beyond my modest window. The lower part of his mask retracted backwards via some kind of high tech witchcraft and allowed him to eat his food without needing to show the rest of his handsome face.

I mean I _think_ it was handsome. I _assumed_ it was handsome given I accidentally figured out who was under the whole persona he set up for himself. I never told him that I knew though I suspect he knew that I figured it out. He was smart even if he acted like an idiot and it really was for the best. Plausible deniability. If I never asked, he never needed to answer.

“You know if you want me to cook again, you need to forgive me. Otherwise I’m not gonna waste my time anymore.” Red threatened with a tease.

I let out an exasperated groan “Fine, fine! It’s good. It’s the best food I’ve ever had! Is that what you want to hear?”

“Naturally. Though I could never compete with Alfred. He has no equal in the kitchen. Better than my brothers though. They can’t cook to save their lives. Tim practically lives on fast food.”

I stopped shoving food into my maw as an icy chill ran through my body. The comfy silence that filled my humble apartment turned tense.

One of those names I could pretend away: Tim? Alfred? Every day common names. But together? Tim AND Alfred. Everyone knew every member of the Wayne family because they were the only rich family in Gotham who didn’t want to screw everyone else over. And he brought up his brothers. That was the final nail in the coffin.

I put down my fork slowly. I could feel myself breath heavily but I refused to see him. I refused to meet his mask with nothing but my own shocked reflection to look back at me.

“I know you know who I am.” He said simply.

I could feel the syrupy urge to look at him ebbing at my resolve.

I swallowed uneasily “What now? What happens to me?”

‘Us’ I left unasked.

Silence.

“I don’t know”

I tried to calm my breathing but I could feel panic grip at me: Does this mean he’s not going to come anymore? Does this mean I have to go into witness protection? Is Batman going to scold me?!

“But I want to.”

I couldn’t help myself. I turned to him and for one of the few times in my life I was left speechless.

I was not staring at Red Hood. I found myself not looking at the smooth, featureless mask I had grown accustom to these last two years but Jason Todd.

Out of all of Bruce Wayne’s children, Jason was the one who seemed to just fall off the face of the Earth. There was a rumor he had died a few years back but those were debunked when he appeared without warning, just walking the streets of Gotham like he went on an extended vacation.

There wasn’t too many pictures of the enigmatic Mister Todd but that quick glance I had gotten forever ago did not do him justice: He was my age. His eyes were a piercing blue that I did not know could be that shade. I know it’s cliché but I felt like he was staring directly into my soul. His face was rugged, rough but still handsome. His hair was a messy jet black but there was few streaks of white that looked too natural to be dyed.

“I….didn’t see anything?” I offered helpfully, giving him a chance to put the mask on and pretend this none of this ever happened.

His nose wrinkled as he gave me a playful scoff. I could feel my heartbeat roaring in my ears.

“I’m not that ugly. Better looking than Dick.” he joked playfully.

“I dunno. Dick’s got the better ass.” I mumbled out, still too caught guard from the whole reveal.

“But I got the muscles.”

“Yes you do.” I eyed his body carefully then flushed a bright pink.

That knocked me out of my stupor.

“Are you sure you want me to know?” I whispered, unable to keep the fear out of my voice “I mean I didn’t mind pretending I didn’t know.”

“I do.”

His face soften and for a moment he didn’t look like Jason Todd, wayward son of Bruce Wayne or the Red Hood, moral gray compress of the batfam.

He just look like a regular guy who needed someone.

Evidently me it seemed.

I took a calming breath and offered my hand. He stared at me like I’m crazy but I kept it outstretched.

He took it gingerly and shook carefully, still unsure what was going on.

“Hello Jason Todd.” I beamed cheerfully “It’s nice to meet you!”

He said nothing, instead opting to smile softly.

“Nice to meet you too.”

I stared at the metaphysical string that tied us so neatly together.

I have never seen it that red before. And has it always been that thick?

I wonder what that means.

Eh, it’s probably nothing. I had other things to worry about.


End file.
